


“I’m Dating Gabriel.”

by GG_Ladybug



Series: Crack Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Relationships, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gabriel panics, Gen, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, He thinks his father is dating his enemy now-, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, One Shot, Short One Shot, Thank you @noorooz for blessing me with this prompt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, adrien is just confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_Ladybug/pseuds/GG_Ladybug
Summary: He left the shutters to the window closed before going out as Hawkmoth. Now he’s rushing to find an excuse because his son has just seen the terrorist of Paris sneak through his fathers windowOrA tumblr prompt that proves I have far too much time on my hands
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth - Relationship, kind of - Relationship
Series: Crack Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156046
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	“I’m Dating Gabriel.”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Post That Got Me Here](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/758958) by Noorooz. 



He'd neglected to keep the shutters to the basement window open before going out as Hawkmoth. A fact he only realised halfway through battling the two heroes. It wasn't, however, much of an issue until he had to go through his atelier window after a moment of deliberation on how to get back in.

It was meant to be empty. Empty as it always was aside from maybe Nathalie if she'd recovered well enough to move around the house for work rather then stay on bed rest. That perception was quickly dashed by the crashing sound of a phone hitting the ground.

_Fuck-_

Eyes widening, he turned to the current occupant. Adrien stared back in equal shock, itching towards the door. "W-What are you doing here, Hawkmoth? Leave right now! If you're here to hurt my family, I'll call the heroes! I swear I will! I'm friends with the Ladyblogger!" He threatened bravely, voice only wavering slightly at the beginning as his eyes shined with suspicion.

Oh no- oh no oh no oh no oh no- no thank you. No. Not right now. He is NOT ready to have this conversation with Adrien. He can't just stand there silently. That will look even more suspicious. He has to say something. Anything. Damn it mouth just move-

"I'm dating Gabriel."

**_GO BACK GO BACK-_ **

"I have been since The Collector."

**_I SAID GO BACK-_ **

"Do you know where he is or..."

**_You fucking idiot-_ **

Adrien looked to be rebooting at the information he'd just been delivered by the terrorist of Paris. "You... Hawkmoth... are seeing my father? Like... you’re seeing him romantically?" He repeated. Oh god, what had he just gotten himself into? Now what? Now what? If there was any god up there, have mercy. “I mean I always knew he was bisexual but...”

"I’m just going to leave." He excused, falling backwards out the window and closing it behind him before it could be questioned further. Running away? That was the best plan he could come up with? Running? That’s more conformation that a yes could ever be.

_Fuck it, he isn’t dealing with this right now_

* * *

“Chat? What is it that was so urgent you needed me here right away?” Ladybug questioned worriedly after touching down on the Eiffel Tower. “Hawkmoth is fucking my father.” He answered distantly, eyes crinkled in emotional distress. Ladybug blinked slowly at the blunt sentence. “Excuse me, what the fuck?” She double took.

“Oh god, what if he becomes my stepdad?”

* * *


End file.
